FADE AWAY
by TRASHiNiMA
Summary: "Tout ce que Jon avait désiré était dans ses bras. Les mots n'étaient pas nécessaires, ils ne pouvaient que faire du mal." [OS] [MxM]


**Hey bonjour ! Je me lance dans un nouveau fandom. Ça ne fait que deux semaines que je regarde la série et je suis déjà à la quatrième et bon sang, je suis accroc. Brefouille. Un petit OS, j'espère que ça va vous plaire.**

 **/!\ ATTENTION : SPOILER DE LA FIN SAISON 3 /!\**

 **Je n'en fis pas plus, on se retrouve plus bas, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Enjoy The Silence.**

La course était longue, périlleuse, mais Jon Snow devait se hâter pour rentrer chez lui et rejoindre ses frères d'armes au plus vite au Castle Black _. Robb._ Le blizzard se levait, gelant le cavalier et sa monture mais son cheval ne fatiguait pas, comparé au jeune bâtard qui sentait sa vie s'évader lentement hors de son corps au rythme de son sang qui s'écoulait par ses blessures à chaque foulures de son animale qui continuait de galoper aussi vite que ses pattes le lui permettaient dans la neige épaisse. Durant sa captivité avec les sauvageons, Jon avait crut pouvoir rester pour se battre à leurs cotés, mais comme l'eut dit _Ygritte_ , il était loyale. _Loyale_ au _Night's Watch._ Jon était un corbeau _._

 _« Tu ne sais rien, Jon Snow ! »_

Avait craché Ygritte en bandant son arc droit sur le jeune corbeau. Jon savait. Ô combien il savait que la jeune femme souffrait d'être ainsi trahie, tout autant que lui qui ne pouvait rester à ses cotés. Ses larmes étaient prêtes à rouler sur ses joues mais elle les retenait par fierté devant celui dont elle avait crut partager sa vie. Jon brisait son cœur, il le savait, il était dans la même situation. Ils étaient tout deux de camps différents et Jon ne pouvait oublier son premier amour. Sa place n'était pas aux cotés de cette femme. Il s'était voilé la face, consumé par le désir du moment.

 _« Tu es miens, je suis tienne. Ne me trahis jamais, Jon Snow. »_

Jon avait essayé, tenté d'oublier ses origines tenter de l'oublier _lui._ Mais Jon restait un corbeau fidèle à ses principes. Il ne pouvait pas faire cela. Il aimait la sauvageonne, d'un amour profond, mais ce n'était pas assez. Malheureusement pas assez pour le faire changer de camp. Sa trahison lui valut trois carreaux plantés dans sa chaire. Trois flèches qui tua l'amour impossible être les deux, définitivement. Ils étaient de nouveaux ennemis.

« _Je dois rentrer chez moi._ »

Avait-il dit en suppliant la rouquine du regard de le laisser partir. Une personne cher à ses yeux l'attendait. Robb.

« _Tu es miens, je suis tienne. Ne me trahis jamais, Jon Snow._ »

Encore cette phrase qui hantait son esprit mais le visage de la jeune femme s'effaçait déjà. Jon Snow, fils de Lord Ned Stark et d'une femme inconnue, détestait de sa mère adoptive Lady Catelyn. Le destin s'acharnait sur lui. Il en était presque sûr.

Le château noir semblait si petit de sa position mais le jeune corbeau réussit à atteindre son foyer après de longues minutes de chevauchées dont il ne voyait pas la fin et en même temps sa santé se dégradait, il perdait beaucoup trop de sang. A peine arrivé aux portes du château, il se laissa tomber de son cheval. Il avait atteint son but, il était enfin en sécurité, c'était tout ce qui compté pour lui. Il espérait ne pas mourir ici, pas maintenant. Avant qu'il ne perde connaissance, il entendit un garde hurler d'ouvrir la porte tout en criant que Jon Snow était revenu. Ses yeux se fermèrent et plus rien n'eut l'air d'avoir d'importance.

 **[…]**

Jon avait perdu la notion du temps. Quel heure était-il ? Difficile à dire, il ne voyait pas la lune de la fenêtre de sa chambre mais les pas derrière sa porte l'alertèrent de la présence de son ami. Le corbeau leva les yeux vers ce dernier, fatigué, dévasté, des cernes étaient logés sous ses yeux sombres. Sam pouvait clairement voir que Jon souffrait le martyr, mais il ne disait absolument rien, il souffrait en silence, comme un animale trop fier de montrer ses faiblesses.

\- Jon … ? Appela doucement Samwell.  
\- Robb … Murmura Jon la voix tremblante. Robb Stark est mort. Mon frère est mort.  
\- Jon ... Si tu as besoin d'en parler, tenta-t'il de réconforter, en vain.  
\- Non ... Laisse moi seul, sil te plaît.

Sam s'en alla sans dire un mot, déposant juste de quoi ce nourrir sur sa table de nuit. Samwell comprenait, son ami avait besoin de temps. Jon s'assit ensuite avec difficulté sur son lit, ses blessures encore fraîches raidissaient ses muscles, limitant ses mouvements. La nouvelle lui avait été confié lorsqu'il s'était réveillé. Lord Robb Stark avait été lâchement assassiné, lui, son épouse et Lady Catelyn lors des Noces Pourpres chez Lord Frey et pour enfoncer la lame dans la plaie, il lui avait été confié que le sombre-loup de Robb avait été tué également. Ils avaient décapités la tête du Roi du Nord et cousue la tête du sombre loup sur le corps du défunt pour l'humilier. Jon avait faillit vomir ses tripes à cause du choc.

Robb.

Robb Stark ne méritait une mort qui n'était pas digne de lui mais ce lâche en avait décidé autrement. Quel sacrilège avait commit Lord Frey ? C'était presque inconcevable, révoltant. Le Jeune Loup Du Nord n'avait pas perdu sa vie sur un champ de bataille.

Le coup de poing parti seul, droit sur le mur de pierres. Jon souffrait, et la douleur sur sa main n'était rien comparé au chagrin qu'il éprouvait. Toute sa vie il avait été humilié pour n'être que le bâtard de Lord Stark, un moins que rien envoyé à Black Castle car personne ne voulait de lui. Lady Catelyn avait toujours été là pour lui rappeler qu'il n'était en vie que parce qu'il était d'une part innocent, qu'elle n'essaierait jamais de la nuire, mais Jon savait également qu'il ne ferait jamais parti de cette famille, alors il avait finit par suivre son oncle jusqu'au château pour porter le noir, devenir un frère des Night's Watch.

Il avait renoncé à avoir une femme, une descendance. Il avait finit par trouver une famille au sein de cette confrérie.

Robb ... Il avait été le seul à le soutenir, dans tout. Le premier à protéger son demi-frère avec autant de ferveur, même de sa propre mère. Robb avait toujours été là quand Snow allait s'effondrer. Le garçon introverti, silencieux qu'était Jon n'avait jamais autant rit qu'à ce jour où Robb avait tenté de le soulager lors d'une brimade concernant ses origines. Il fallait dire qu'il n'était pas bon blagueur mais les efforts qu'il avait fait en valaient la chandelle. Robb l'avait protégé de sa propre mère. Lady Catelyn n'était pas cruelle, elle était trop honnête.

Jon se souvint alors que pour ses quinze ans, Robb avait donné une chose à Jon. Tout le monde avait oublié l'anniversaire du bâtard, sauf l'héritier de Stark. Un simple baiser. Chaste, aussi léger et doux que les pétales d'une fleur. C'était la première fois que Jon ressentait cela, un amour réciproque. Son frère aîné était son héros, son modèle, Robb, le garçon parfait. Il le jalousait autant qu'il l'aimait. Qu'importe si le cadeau n'était pas un objet avec ou sans valeur. Jon n'était pas matérialiste, c'était le plus beau des cadeaux qu'il eut reçu et y penser le réchauffait même pendant les nuits les plus glaciales.

Pour ses seize ans, Robb avait une nouvelle fois donné une chose à Jon. Son cœur. Robb avait attendu un an avant de déclarer son amour pour son demi-frère. Était-ce mal ? Ils partageaient le même sang et leur union pouvait les tuer par condamnation, la décapitation. Mais après un an à se poser des questions, Robb avait enfin fait un choix.

Jon avait été le plus heureux. Malgré son visage figé sur une expression neutre dont il n'arrivait pas à se défaire, sa peau de lait avait prit une légère teinte rosée qui avait ravit le brun. Leur souffles s'étaient mélangés pour ne faire qu'un et lentement, leurs lèvres s'étaient trouvées pour un baiser. Les mains gantées de Robb avaient caressé doucement la nuque de Jon puis étaient remontées lentement dans les cheveux bouclés de ce dernier.

Ce ne fut pas le premier, ni le dernier baiser qu'ils échangèrent dans l'année. Ils partaient en ballade à cheval pour se cacher des regards, passaient leur nuits ensembles mais tout deux n'avaient rien échangé de plus que de simple baisers. Ils n'étaient jamais allé plus loin que cela, des simples caresses, des mots doux, des promesses.

Jon s'y était attaché comme une âme-sœur. Robb avait même soufflé une nuit qu'une fois Roi, il nommerait Jon comme second. Il voulait que tous regardent Jon comme étant un homme de valeurs et non comme Jon Snow, le bâtard de Winterfell.

Mais hélas, des événements vinrent changer beaucoup de choses. Jon devait partir pour Black Castle. C'était selon lui le meilleur choix. Un choix difficile car il ne reverrait peut-être plus jamais son frère, son premier amour, mais au moins … Il serait à sa place, utile. Il ne mettrait pas son frère en danger.

Jon aurait besoin de temps pour pleurer la mort de son frère mais ... Il manquait de temps, justement. Il connaissait le plan des sauvageons, il savait qu'ils viendraient pour les attaquer dans les jours à venir. Il n'avait pas le temps de se laisser abattre par la mort de Robb mais la vérité était plus cruelle. Il ne reverrait plus jamais Robb ... N'est-ce pas ? Ce n'était plus une question de distance ni de temps, il était décédé. _Mort._ Il était dans un endroit où Jon ne pourrait le rejoindre. Il allait flancher. Il n'avait pas eut le temps de lui dire à quel point il l'aimait, lui dire que même si il avait épousé sa femme, il l'aimait encore, il serait toujours là pour lui. Il n'était plus là, définitivement et ça, Snow avait du mal à encaisser. C'était trop dure. La réalité était trop dure. Si ses amis l'avaient laissé rejoindre l'armée de son frère ce jour là, peut-être qu'il serait encore en vie. C'était trop tard ... Trop tard. La culpabilité, lui donnait des vertiges et son pouls commençait à s'affoler. Une goutte de sueur grosse comme une graine de tournesol vint alors rouler sur sa tempe. Jon se mit à fixer le sol alors que ce dernier commençait à tanguer sous ses pieds, il tenta de rattraper son équilibre mais le noir complet vint le happer, comme un oiseau ouvrant grand son bec pour l'avaler d'une seule traite alors que son corps heurtait lourdement le sol.

[…]

Le froid de l'hiver réveilla Jon qui ouvrit lentement les yeux, papillonnant des paupières avec difficulté. La fourrure noir de son habit ne l'abritait guère contre l'assaut glaciale de l'environnement. Il se releva doucement, chassant le mieux qu'il le pouvait les flocons de neiges qui se déposaient sur ses cils, abritant ses yeux avec son avant bras de la lumière vive que le ciel faisait pleuvoir sur lui.

Tout autour de lui était d'un blanc immaculé. Comment avait-il atterri ici ? Jon hurla mais son cri ne fit que s'étouffer dans le blizzard de tout cet étendu blanc dont il ne voyait le début, ni la fin. Il s'avança dans la direction du Nord jusqu'à ce que ses pas ne le ramène au point de départ, recroisant l'endroit exacte qu'il venait de quitter. C'était impossible. Il venait de partir dans la direction opposée ! Jon prit alors la direction de L'Ouest, mais la même scène se produisit. Est, Sud, rien ne changea. La neige finit par être tapissée des traces de pas de Jon qui commençait à paniquer, hurler, appeler à l'aide mais sa gorge ne fit que souffrir un peu plus à chaque hurlements.

Jon croyait devenir fou et tomba à genou en se tenant la tête, fermant les yeux aussi fort qu'il le pouvait pour se réveiller de ce cauchemar mais hélas, tout était si bien réel. La morsure de la neige, cette douleur était bien trop persistante pour n'être qu'un rêve.

Le corbeau se releva et chercha avec l'énergie du désespoir une issue, un échappatoire mais il n'avait aucun repaire. Il se tourna plusieurs fois sur lui même, espérant qu'un détail change mais la neige qui tombait du ciel devint plus dense, au point que Jon n'y voit plus rien.

Les Sept Dieux en voulaient-ils à ce point à Jon Snow ?

Du coin de l'oeil, il l'aperçut. Juste un point. Un point noir se dessinait au loin. Le noiraud n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il se précipita en vitesse jusqu'à la forme étrangère et plus il se rapprochait, plus la forme se matérialisait devant ses yeux. Jon manqua de trébucher plusieurs fois dans la neige, emportait par le poids de ses habits d'hiver mais il se rattrapait à chaque fois, de peur que la personne ne le laisse.

\- Attendez !

Hurla Jon dont les poumons douloureux brûlaient à cause de l'oxygène froid. Mais Jon se stoppa net, dérapant presque sur le drap blanc qui recouvrait le sol. _White Walker_. Le sang du jeune corbeau se glaça dans ses veines. Il devait fuir, maintenant. Mais ses jambes restèrent pétrifiées, comme cristallisées pas le White Walker qui continuait d'arriver lentement vers lui à travers le rideau de neige.

L'horreur prit le jeune Snow par les tripes. Cet silhouette au loin ne lui était pas inconnue. Il la connaissait. Des boucles brunes gelées, parsemées par des flocons de neiges. Un gémissement plaintif allait lui échapper mais il le retint de justesse. Ça ne pouvait pas être possible.

\- Vas-t'en ! Hurla une première fois Jon qui lorsque la créature de la nuit ne cessa de marcher hurla une seconde fois. Vas-t'en je t'ai dis ! Tu n'es pas réel, tu n'es pas réel, tu n'es pas REEL !

Comme une incantation, le mot provoqua une tornade qui balaya la neige tout autour de lui découvrant le sol en un cercle de givre sous ses pieds, tout se figea, les flocons restèrent en suspension dans l'air.

Jon regarda aux alentours et lorsqu'il revint, il sursauta d'effroi lorsqu'il fit face au White Walker qui l'attrapa par la gorge, sa main gelée rougissant la peau tiède de l'humain. Il avait tenté de reculer, mais ses jambes ne répondirent pas à l'appel. Jon attrapa la main de la créature avec ses deux membres pour le faire desserrer sa prise, mais c'était inutile. L'oxygène ne passait plus dans ses poumons, Jon allait étouffer.

Le corbeau remonta lentement son regard pour faire face aux yeux bleus de cette créature. Ce regard qu'il connaissait mais qui à présent, n'avait plus rien avoir avec la personne qu'il avait connu. Ses iris étaient plus mauvaises, son sourire également. Il lui voulait du mal. Jon ne voyait que ce rictus. Sa peau était d'une pâleur cadavérique, rongée par le froid.

\- R...Robb... Tenta de dire le plus jeune mais la prise sur sa gorge ne fit que se renforcer.  
\- Jon Snow. Il est temps.

Prononça la créature avant de lâcher ne serait-ce qu'un peu sa prise pour donner à Jon l'occasion de prendre une goulée d'oxygène. Mais bien avant que ce dernier ne puisse le faire, les lèvres du monstre vinrent se figer sur celles de Jon qui fronça les sourcils, surpris, ou trop effrayé pour riposter. Ce n'était pas Robb mais ce monstre malgré son apparence avait des lèvres cruellement familières. Il le fixait dans les yeux comme si il attendait quelque chose de la part du corbeau.

La peur, les regrets, tout se mélangeaient dans l'esprit de ce dernier qui avait envie de pleurer. Son cœur était trop compressé. Robb était là, à porté de mains. Robb .. Robb ... Robb ... Jon ferma les yeux, une larme roulant le long de sa joue et il s'abandonna complètement à lui. Si Jon était entrain de mourir alors Robb venait le chercher afin de le guider dans un autre monde. Le corbeau accepta ce destin. Il serait mieux avec Robb dans la mort, que seul de son vivant.

La créature nocturne devint alors plus douce et vint s'appuyer un peu plus contre ce dernier, intensifiant son baiser. Jon se senti alors faiblir, la température quittant son corps progressivement en commençant par son visage à la peau blanchâtre qui tourna lentement d'une toute autre nuance de blanc. Ses yeux marrons changèrent doucement de couleurs, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se noient de bleus.

Tout ce que Jon avait désiré était dans ses bras. Les mots n'étaient pas nécessaires, ils ne pouvaient que faire du mal. Les mains de Snow vinrent se réfugier dans les cheveux de son frère, l'attirant à lui comme si il avait peur qu'il ne disparaisse, serrant ses boucles brunes entre ses doigts. Mais lentement, la créature se mouva en arrière le regard peiné. Robb avait repris des couleurs, il n'était pas le monstre qu'il avait rencontré plus tôt. La main de ce dernier vint se déposer sur la joue de Snow et lentement, il la caressa. Le toucher était si chaud ...

\- Ce n'est pas encore ton heure, Jon, commença ce dernier. On se reverra, mais promets moi que ce sera le plus tard possible. Je serais toujours avec toi, ici.

Robb déposa sa main sur le cœur palpitant du noiraud et plus chaleureux que le premier baiser, il l'embrassa sur le front puis descendit lentement sur ses lèvres. Comme le touché d'une flamme, le corps de Jon reprit sa température, assez pour qu'il puisse de nouveau bouger ses membres. Ses iris bicolores où s'entrechoquaient la terre et la glace vinrent alors fixer le bleu océan des yeux de son aîné.

\- Robb … Robb ! Appela Jon mais Stark reculait avec un sourire énigmatique sur le visage. Attends, ne pars pas ! Robb !  
\- Un lion ne peut survivre pendant l'hiver …  
\- ROBB !  
\- Un loup le peut, et il le doit, continua le brun, ignorant Jon.  
\- Pitié Robb ! Je ne suis rien sans toi !  
\- L'hiver arrive, le Nord s'en souvient.

Jon s'avança et tenta de rattraper son frère mais tel le blizzard indomptable, le corps de Robb se dématérialisa en une couche de neige, emporté par le vent qui se mit à souffler violemment.

[…]

\- ROBB !  
\- Jon ! Hey Jon ! Ce n'est qu'un rêve !  
\- Un rêve … ?  
\- Tu es fiévreux, ce n'est pas rare que l'on fasse des cauchemars dans cet état.  
\- Mais … Non. Non … C'était si … Si réel … Il était là, Sam.  
\- Le cerveau humain nous faire croire et voir des choses quand il est malade, surtout en période de fièvre.  
\- Laisse moi deviner, coupa Pyp, tu l'as lu dans un livre ?

Jon se redressa doucement dans son lit. Il ne se souvenait pas s'être couché. Il lança des regards interrogateur aux deux compères installés dans sa chambre.

\- On … Enfin .. Je t'ai entendu tomber et, avec Pyp on a veillé à tour de rôle sur toi et, tu as dormis toute l'après midi, environs.

Jon ne l'écoutait plus déjà. Il se perdit dans ses souvenirs et posa sa main sur sa joue, il pouvait encore sentir la chaleur de Robb sur sa peau. Il ne pouvait pas pleurer devant ses amis, mais si seulement Robb l'avait enlevé.

Mais Jon savait à présent, il devait vivre pour Robb.

* * *

 _Bon bon, bon, je ne suis pas très fier de celui là mais je voulais absolument écrire. Alors here comes dat shit. Puis quoi, mon OTP Robb x Jon, dammit. J'espère que vous avez vraiment appréciez parce que si c'est le contraire, ben, désolé. Ah, ah. Il se peut qu'il y ait des fautes aussi, ah, ah, je corrigerais !_

 _A la prochaine,  
_ _la bise, tendresse et chocolat._


End file.
